sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Kidnapped
This roleplay is a free join roleplay. Overview A white and black dog was walking down the street, paparazzi following closely behind. Camera flashes were followed by screams of questions and excitement. As the dog kept walking, a smile on her face, she reached her hotel. She turned around. "Thanks everyone! I'll be back tomorrow!" She yelled, blowing a kiss to her fans and the paparazzi. She entered the hotel and took her room key. She was exhausted from her performance. As the dog walked up towards her room, she noticed a black figure staring out the window. A bit freaked out, she walked quickly to her room. The dog reached her door and fiddled around with her keys. She dropped her room key on accident. She bent over to pick it up. As she was bent over, the black figure came from behind her and put a hand over her mouth and an arm around her neck, putting her in a headlock. She tried to scream, but it was muffled by the figure's hand. He whispered in her ear, "You're mine..." Before sneaking her out of a window. The next morning, she was no where to be found by anyone. Out of fear and confusion, she was on the news. A few weeks later, the kidnapper sent an anonymous video to the world. He dared people to track him down. Can the heroes save Kaitlynn Noyze? Or will she remain a hostage? Rules *Don't automatically find Kaitlynn. *Swearing isn't allowed. (Crap, Damn, Hell are fine.) if you need to say a swear that isn't any of those three, then censor it out using *'s. *Don't kill someone's character without their permission. Not only is that uncool, but I will not stand for it. That being said, no name characters like 'guards' or something, is something I'm okay with you killing. *Do not blatently break the fourth wall, references to things are fine, but doing something like, directly saying your in a roleplay just isn't something you should do. *Keep the romance to a PG-13 level. No Fifty Shades of Gray allowed here. *Try having fun. Participants Rapidthehedgehog XxDuskstarxX RedRush3999 Involved Characters Kidnappers These are the people that helped kidnap Kaitlynn. *Exodus the Hedgehog (Rapid) Kidnapped Person This is who is kidnapped. No one may add there character here. *Kaitlynn Noyze (Rapid) Heroes These are the people that are trying to find and save Kaitlynn. *Raje Spite (Rapid) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Anyone) *Raven the Panther (XxDuskstarxX) *Connor the bunny Neutral These are the people that don't care much. They will either side with the heroes or villains. *Zerofuse Firehart (Rapid) *Komerl The Hedgezoid - RedRush3999 (May occasionally tell them more info he's found on his own but they won't find out who he is until the end.) Villains These are the people that are helping keep Kaitlynn locked up. *Dr. Eggman (Anyone) *chaos *zavok Part 1 - The Search Starts Raje Spite, a salmon-red and purple hedgehog, was on his laptop. He was looking for anything that could be traced to Kaitlynn's kidnapping. He was seraching things over and over again, sadly having no luck. He hit his head on the table he was working at. "Damn it!" He yelled. He was in a cafe. People were either chatting about Kaitlynn's kidnapping or looking at Raje. They would say rumors and myths around the happening. Raje had enough. He got his laptop and left and walked down the street. Sonic the Hedgehog ran up to him. "Any leads?" He asked, hoping for a yes. Raje shook his head. Sonic sighed. "Well I'm trying to assemble a team." He said. Raje looked up, seeing nobody else there. Sonic sighed again. "They're on their way." He said. Raven teleported to them, a teleport machine in her palm. "I got a lead." Meanwhile, a certain hedgehog was hanging out on a roof hearing what they have for a lead but no one notices. Raven narrowed her eyes. "Every character has a villain, every villain a hero. What's Sonic's?" She went on, "This man has probably committed every problem of yours, Sonic.... Wait. I take it back. Not probably. Definitely." Komerl decides to help them a little bit since he has a possible lead so he writes on a piece of paper: 'There were some things in a dark looking house that Kaitlynn might've had. Go to this address: "Flare Street 56th Post Rd. 4372" . Hopes this helps, signed anonymous..' and then folds the paper into a crane, then uses his Chaos Manipulation to make it fly on Raven's shoulder. He then sets out to see what other clues he could find. Raven's ears perked, looking at the piece of paper. She read it carefully. "Anonymous?" She said aloud. "Well, thanks.. Anonymous." She sprinted off to find the address. "So damn good at this 'wildcard' thing." Komerl thought as he then appeared right in front of Sonic. "Hi there!" Sonic leapt back a bit. "What the? Uh, hi." He looked him over. "You look familiar. Do I know you?" "Yep!" Komerl said as he took off his cloak. "So, I heard about someone being kidnapped? Um....Kaitlyn Noyze, right? I gave Raven to an address that has a possible lead if you're interested. You should check it out. Bye!" He then teleports to an unknown location. "How the heck did he know Raven's name?" Sonic asked, dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Raven stopped at the address. "A hotel? Hmm. Well, I better try anyways.." Raven ran into the hotel to search for Kaitilyn. Meanwhile, connor was checking the hotel monators and saw footage of katlyin walking into her room. "this must be before the kidnapping". Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplays